invisibull
by IlikeToRead4321
Summary: Violet trys to open her self up to her boyfriend and he dosent take the news well but after he leaves there is a unexpected visotor rated k
1. Chapter 1

**I am not good enough to create either of these wonderful films which are meet the robinsons and the incredibles so don't sue me.**

 **wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Today was the day. The day I Violet Parr told Tony Rydinger my secret. I looked at my Gangly reflection I had dressed in the pink T-shirt and khaki pants I wore the first day we actually talked. I practiced the speech I had taught myself over and over I had pre planned the whole thing in my mind. I would tell him and he would hug me and tell me nothing I said or did would change his mind about how he felt, Then somewhere along the lines we would end up getting married and having three kids two girls and one boy. Their names would be Ellisa,Sammy and Harper. It would be perfect. Just then my mom called me downstairs to go. I ran downstairs and grabbed a granola bar and left the house.

"So Vi today's the big day" my mom said

"Yeah, hey mom what if he doesn't take the news well" I ask this has been on my mind but I never had the courage to commit to it.

"well then we move on. We have to adapt its part of our lifestyle plus we know what happens if we don't." my mom replied seriously

"Yeah and tonys a good guy he'll like me no matter what I tell him" I reassure myself. He is a good guy. Right?

Mom pulls up to the school and lets me out she wishes me good luck and I go off into the building. Tony was at his locker I walked up to him.

"Hi" I greeted.

"Hello" He responded surprised by my sudden confident appearance.

"Okay so I have to tell you something REALLY important during lunch. okay?"

"okay" he said back quickly.

"Cool see you then" I shouted as I walked backwards. During my classes I sat in the back and eagerly waited till lunch. Then after my science class i heard the bell and practically sprinted out of the classroom. I got my lunch and walked with a purpose to my locker got my lunch and sat by the tree where me and tony had our first kiss. He eventually walked up to me and greeted me with a peck on the cheek.

"hey" I affectionately greet him.

"Hi, now what is it you need to tell me?" He asks. I take a deep breath in and brace myself for the speech i'm about to let loose.

"Okay this might sound a little crazy but I know you and you have to listen to me Im not lieing and i trust and care about you. So you know superheroes?" I ask

"Oh yeah those stupid things that are photoshopped as some prank" He responds. I am now in a state of shock.

"There not photoshopped they're real!" I shout at him.

"Oh yeah and how would you know come on Vi be serious" He remarks with a laugh.

"I am serious and I would know because I am one actually my whole family is even Jack Jack" I shout i'm starting to get mad now.

"Oh really? Are you that one that hides all time the one who no one ever sees is your power invisibility because you hid your identity from me the whole time i don't even know who you are. Go back in your little hole you were better that way." He remarked and walked away.

"Wow great job Vi" I think to myself As tony walks away I pull out a little device with a plunger on it and shoot him in the back of the head I walk over and take the plunger of and whisper "By Tony"

I retreat back to my tree just then I feel something small and round hit the back of my head. I look around quickly I don't see any one there.

 **wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

 **in mind first fanfic!Ohh whats gona happen we all know if that sucked comment but be positive pleases But i can't control you so yeah. keep ! x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the incredibles or meet the robinsons**

 **wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

I rub the back of my head and just as I remove my hand another pebble hits me in the head this time I turn my head in time to see a boy with black hair that sticks up on the front of his head. he looked me right in the eyes and makes pigeon noises. I slowly stand up and walk over to him he slides out of the tree.

"COO" He shouts and throws a pebble at me again before ducking back behind his tree. I follow him. I grabbed his wrist disarm him and shout

"I KNOW YOU'RE NOT A PIGEON" He skeptically looks at me then looks around and pulls me behind the side of the stairs and mimics a walkie talkie.

"She's onto us over" He whispers into the fake walkie talkie.

"WHO IS US? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I shout angrily at him.

"I am Wilbur Robinson and you are invisigirl" he said. Then I got a good look at him I realized he was kinda cute.

"How do you know?" I asked all confused.

"I heard the conversation you had with your boyfriend. well ex boyfriend I should say. but while we're on that topic… ouch" WIlbur said as i shot him a cold glare.

"Too soon" I shot him a look. "Yeah too soon" he answered.

"Where did you come from?" I asked crossing my arms.

" That is an excellent question" He pointed at me and sprinted away. I just let him go I went back to the tree took my headband off and let my hair fall down in front of my face. the world was just to harsh for me.

 **Wilbur's POV**

I was sitting behind a tree when I saw Tony walk up to a girl i couldn't really see her face he kissed her so they must have been dating he couldn't help but here there conver sation (wink wink) but then I heard her say she was a super hero. So I used my pigeon trick altho everyone seems to see through my trick halfway through she saw me and just went off I guess you shouldn't tell girls that you know their deepest secrets after they broke up with her boyfriend especially if you are a new kid and she barely knows you. but she was really pretty when she grabbed my hand I felt a sort of warmth that i have never felt before. The rest of my day I couldn't help but think about Invisigirl. her boyfriend was so harsh when he broke up with her.

I felt bad although she was really rude maybe she would be nicer.

 **wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

 **okay here's chapter two i hope you people like it sorry the chapter was so short i'm tired. bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello internet basis world thingamabob (LITTLE MERMAID REFERENCE) OHHHHHHH so i don't own meet the robinsons or the incredibles and would like to avoid sewage (Both kinds) HAHAHA Ha ha i amuse my self. here it isssssssssssssssssssssssss there will be more of wilber's POV in this chapter**

 **wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Violet's POV

This morning I woke up remembering what happened with Tony I groaned and got up. I looked in the mirror as I tried to figure out what to wear. I didn't know weather to wear some of the new happier clothing I now own of my old clothes. So I decided to wear a combination of both. I picked out a long sleeve black T-shirt and navy blue skinny jeans but kept my hair back by hair band. I went down stairs for breakfast and got a hunk of bread before heading out the door.

Wilbur's POV

I was in the middle of a peaceful sleep and was rudely interrupted by my alarm clock waking me up to go to the first day of school. because i was so interrupted by my alarm clock I made the choice to chuck it at my wall and groggily got up I looked at my clock it said 8:20 and school started at 7:45 in other words I was late, really late. This shock suddenly woke me up i ran into my closet wich dressed me in my lightning bolt T-shirt and some simple jeans. I then grabbed my backpack that wasn't zipped and bursted out the door. I ran to a transport tube and hopped my mom wouldn't see me as i made it to the door but sadly enough she was there.

"Going somewhere?" she asked angrily

"Hey mom. How are you? Did i mention you look great this morning?" I uneasily stated as she glared at me blocking the door.

"Mhm so wilbur you going to school because if you are you're a little late?" She told me.

"Yeah well i maybe sorta set my alarm clock to the wrong time and kinda slept in a little" I understaed

"Wilbur we need to talk get in the car" She sternly told me as I walked passed he scared of the long lecture I would get in the car. I hopped in our flying car and we took of my school was in a place where as my dad says "today lands technological advances have not reached yet" or whatever that means it's supposed to help me "Appreciate the world with out my technology" my mom looked over at me.

"Young man what were you thinking" My mom started with her typical lecture opener.

"That is an excellent question" I said as a kid i wouldn't have said this I used to be so scared of my mom and her lectures but now i'm not. my mom shot me a glare and i shrunk back in my seat. Maby i was more scared than I thought.

"Wilbur this is no time for you catch phrases" she said

"Mom don't be mad. I'm sorry" I guilty remarked.

"I'm not mad wilbur just disappointed that you could let this happen again" She said. Using the disappointed card I see, I thought to myself

"well at least I was dreaming which shows imagination like dad which is good" I said matter of factly. Just then we pulled up to my new school I went yesterday to get a feel for the place like a tour and at lunch i saw a girl with her boyfriend the girl turned out to be a superhero and her boyfriend freaked out. Then she pulled out a black box with a plunger on it and had the plunger on his head and she pulled it off of him and he had no recollection of it. i got out of my car and wondered in the building. I looked at my schedule and bumped into a girl with a strawberry blond pony tail. She spun around on her heels.

"Oh sorry i'm lost and looking for room 212 in the east wing." She smiled.

"Hi I'm kari you're new aren't you i remember when i was new but of course everyone else was new to. I know where room 212 is i'm headed there now come on i'll show you. c'mon" She said at the speed of light then she grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the hall. which was the only way I knew what was happening.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

 **That's it hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry again for the wait on the last one and on the shortness of chapters. Sometimes they look long on here but they are actually not, Opps! I won't ramble this time promise. I don't own meet the robinsons or the incredibles. Im also sorry for taking like 4 months to update. Writers block haha. (And I promised not to ramble haha) Also in these stories I will be making references to musicals if you can catch them put them in the comments.**

 **wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Wilbur's POV

I got into the classroom then Kari shouted at me and the next thing I knew I was alone in a new classroom. I found a nice seat in the back with no one around it, put on my headphones and zoned out during the lesson. Until the teacher introduced me to the class.

"Oh I almost forgot we have a new student, wilbur Robinson please come up to the front." At the menshion of my name I got panicked and thought she was asking me a question.

"Wilbur please introduce yourself " Ok that's easy enough I thought to myself. I wasn't afraid to talk to others.

"Hey i'm Wilbur and I like SiFi and my favorite subject is science" I said before retreating to my seat. I sat down and put my headphones back on well the teacher carried on with her lesson then I heard the bell ring for our next class. Looked down at my schedule and it said literacy was next and it just so happened that literacy is my worst worst subject. I looked down at the paper it said Room 231. On the first floor all I could see were numbers in the hundreds. I saw a girl with long black hair and quickly identified her as Violet the girl who was a super hero. I ran over to her to ask her for directions.

"Hey do you know where I can find numbers in the two hundreds" I asked. She just stared at me.

"Have you checked the second floor?" She sarcastically responded.

"i'm going there two i'll walk with you" She continued pointing at my schedule.

We started walking in silence. until we walked by a utility closet. she opened the door and threw me in.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

 **Violet's P.O.V**

I was walking down the hallway when the kid who was being weird yesterday walked up and asked for directions. So I gave him the directions and walked with him we both had the same class. But I devised a plan to confront him and take his memories. I grabbed the memory eraser thingamajig. as we walked in silence I saw the utilities closet and pulled him in there. I took out the memory eraser and pointer it at him.

"Sorry" I said before I pulled out the memory eraser.

"Wait, Wait, Wait are you trying to kill me?" He asked

"No It will be easier if you shut up." I remarked as I shot the plunger. I was kinda confused when he did not pass out.

"Ohh yeah sorry that stuff doesn't work on me" He smugly commented.

"What, How can that be it works on everyone, Wait are you a person?" I asked very confused.

"A last time I checked" He Joked.

"Explain, Now" I yell intimidatingly. He laughs at me. My intentions of scaring him failing. As he laughed he tried to lean on a supply cabinet but only ended up tumbling over everything.

"Ha well my dad gave me this pill where things like that don't work on me because I have a tendency to be in situations with drd guns involved so I have this pill that eliminates that stuff, to avoid those situations." He rambled on to try to avoid the the awkwardness. All I knew was I was screwed.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

 **so yeah. I'm thinking of writing a Fanfic for News so yeah thanks for reading nothing else to report FOR NOW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So first I don't own The Incredibles and or meet the robinsons. Secondly want to say thank you to those of you who are commenting. You are all so sweet. It really warms my heart to see you nice people reading this. (Sorry for the cheese but seriously thanks) I've had a little writer's block soooo sorry if it took a while. also those people are...**

 **Sanaa11- Thank you for saying you love my story I thought people would hate it.**

 **Yukiko Flame- I'm glad to see you like this so much I thought no one would read it**

 **The Bluest Lips-Your review was so sweet, You don't need to thank me**

 **Third here it is :)**

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Violet's POV

"I'm gonna have to move" I muttered to myself. I guess that's what happens when you become confident I thought to myself.

"If you tell anyone," I warned him

"Oh that won't be a problem I have no friends." Wilbur said and right when he realized what had slipped out if mouth he tried to fish the words back in.

"UMMM I mean I have no friends because… I JUST CAME TO THIS SCHOOL. YEAH yeah that's why I have no friends. And It's totally not like I didn't have friends before. because people usually dont think Im weird and want to hang out with me." He continued to ramble as I had a momentary mental freakout.

"To insure you don't tell anyone.." I started

"WAIT ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR " He shouted. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No i'm not going to kill you kid calm down." After he calmed down. i realized I didn't know his name and if he said what it was I forgot what he said.

"Wait what's your name?" I asked.

"Wilbur, and your Violet/Invisigirl" He said. I was flattered he knew my name, But also a little freaked out.

"Ummm alright, So wilbur if you're going to know my secret Identity were going to have to be friends" I said.

"Okay, But were really late the bell went off two minutes ago." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Alright,then" I said walking through the hallway eventually getting to the class. We used the door in the back when I slowly opened the door. I crept in through the back but of course Wilbur couldn't creep in like a normal person. He was whispering in his fake walkie talkie and got us caught.

" Violet Parr and Wilbur Robinson please come to the front and fill out a tardy slip." The teacher said in an annoyed squeaky voice. Wilbur froze at the mention of his name and slowly walked to the front of the room to fill out the slip. I pulled my hair in front of my face and shyly walked up to the front.

"Where were you two?" The literacy teacher asked.

"In the supply cabinet" Wilbur said and all the kids obtained shocked faces. Wilbur then realizing what he had said immediately tried to fix it.

"Oh wait No not in that way I slipped in mud and violet tried to help me." Wilbur explained making up a believable excuse. But I was just trying to erase myself from the embarrassing situation. I finished my slip and quickly retreated to my seat to hide from the people the class went faster than normal. But that may have been because I missed half the class. Then there was lunch. and I figured soon rumors that I was dating the new kid would spread like a wildfire, and to make matters worse he had already meet Kari. (My only friend) was sitting next to me.

"So Vi what do you think of the new kid, Don't you think he's cute I do maybe not as cute as Tony but still cute. Don't you think he's cute, oh wait I already said that. Haha don't you think its funny how people repeat themselves sometimes. I sure do. But anyway answer my question." Kari rambled. Most people wouldn't think Kari and I would be friends but we were. She liked to talk and I liked to be quiet. It just worked.

"Yeah I guess he's cute. I never really thought about it." Kari kept talking as I imagined him. His hair was kinda weird because it just stood up straight. But it worked. His smile was a little goofy but it fit him. He definitely wasn't perfect but no one is. Then my thought lingered to his eyes. He had deep brown eyes I could just get lost in. Everyone has one thing that is completely perfect about them. Wilbur's were his eyes. Next thing I knew those eyes were meeting mine and Willbur was sitting next to me.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

 **So there it is YAY**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the incredibles or meet the robinsons.**

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

 **Wilbur's POV,**

I walked over to a table where Violet was talking to the girl with the strawberry ponytail who talked a lot.

"Hey Wilbur we were just talking about you, WEll I was talking Violet was listening. Violets such a good listener, Well that's mostly because she's quiet I think she's listening but I might be wrong. Sometimes she's just zoned out." The girl who liked to talk said.

"Huh, oh hi Wilbur." Violet greeted. Then a group of girls walked by and in the middle of the group of girls was a boy He had light red hair and dark brown eyes to the point where they were almost black. I recognized him as the boy violet was with the other day. As he walked by us he laughed.

"Geeks" He whispered to the girl who had her arm linked with his. I could tell violet heard the comment because she buried her face behind her hair and became very interested in her food. The sight of this made me very angry.

"Is there a problem?" I asked as these jerks walked by as laughing.

"Wilbur sit down." Violet whispered. I looked at her but bullies were the reason I left my school in today and people were rude to me because my dad created the place that lived. But I wouldn't let bullies hurt my friends. I could cope but I draw the line were friends come in.

"I'm sorry what did you say." The boy said.

"I asked if there was a problem, you know something that might make someone make rude comments as they walk by." I said.

"Wilbur stop" Violet said again.

"I'd listen to her it's not every day she's says something smart." The blond girl commented. As everyone laughed.

"You mean it's not every day she says something, when I dated her she never talked. She called herself an 'observer' More of a space cadet I'd say." Tony commented making the whole cafeteria laugh. I looked over a Violet and she was trying to cope.

"Why did you even date her?" The blond girl asked. Turning to the boy.

"Well, to be perfectly honest I thought she was pathetic all alone all the time I didn't even like her."He smirked looking to violet who was trying not to cry. She stood up and ran to the bathroom as the cafeteria of kids burst into laughter. I looked over at the girl who was always talking and signaled her for help. She stood up and ran after her. Everyone was laughing at her reaction crying.

"Well I wonder what's killing all of you in the inside to make you laugh at someone who is torn up on the inside. I truly am sorry for whatever bad is going in your lives." I said and the crowd grew silent.

 **Kari's POV**

I ran to the bathroom, well more like tried to run into the bathroom until I was stopped by Maddison, She was friends with Heather they were best friends actually. Heather was the girl who was in the cafeteria with Tony I suppose they were dating. He used to date violet they were happy but then they broke up. It made me sad violet was my best friend. I cared about her.

"Excuse me" I said quietly.

"Eww" She muttered as she tripped me when I tried to pass. I fell splat on my face something on my tooth started to feel louse. I felt my brace and sure enough it was moving all over the place. She laughed at me and walked away my lip was bleeding as well. I entered the bathroom and saw Violet crying silently.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

 **I have a good idea for the next chapter. Thank you for reading**


End file.
